Large-scale service providers are hampered with enormous infrastructures to manage and maintain. For example, an enterprise may have to manage thousands of devices and a multitude of applications in a data center. Typically, there exists a diversity of network devices that operate according to various operating systems, middleware systems, etc., to accommodate the diversity of applications.